


A New Life in a New World

by Slaaneshi_Author



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaaneshi_Author/pseuds/Slaaneshi_Author
Summary: A normal student, Ritsuka Fujimaru is suddenly thrown into a new life with new rules. Finding himself in a new world with new rules and hailed as the first Magus for decades, he must adapt to the new world and all that inhabit it. Heroes of legend, beasts of myth, even the occasional lovesick dragon lady that is infatuated with him.And it all starts with him waking up in a grassy field in the mystical kingdom of Camelot...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. A New Magus

Fate: Grand Order

A popular Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. Players take up the role of a Magus, people with powers that could rival even the most powerful Heroes, and adventure across the ancient world. Great beasts of legend lay in wait to hunt, legendary individuals of old await the Magi, Mystic Codes lie hidden all across the dimensions as great rewards for whoever is brave enough to claim them. Wars rage across the world, all ripe for Magi to participate in for their chance to change the face of the game itself.

King Arthur can be saved from his treacherous so, Nero can be cured of poisoning from his mother, Oda Nobunaga can be defeated before he conquers ancient Japan, Enkidu can be saved by garnering the attention of the goddess Ishtar. Wheresoever a Magus appears, history changes.

But it is just a game, of course. Just a game....

* * *

“...and just before the time limit ran out, I got my Noble Phantasm off and beat the boss!” Ritsuka Fujimaru looked up from his phone at Hakuno Kishinami’s excitement with a raised eyebrow. He hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation she and Shirou Emiya had been having, so catching the tail end was a tad confusing. Rin Tohsaka apparently thought so too, since she just gave him a clueless shrug even though she had been sitting with her boyfriend the entire time. Shirou, apparently unaware of Rin’s movements (and growing annoyance from the look on her face), whistled in appreciation of whatever feat Hakuno had been recounting.

After a long day of school at Tsukumihara Academy and finally on their way home on the train, a little unwinding was expected though. Ritsuka just chuckled and went back to his phone, letting his long-time friends and fellow students proceed without interruption. That wasn’t to say his seat partner wasn’t above making her thoughts known, “I swear, Kishinami-chan spends more time in that game than she does studying.” The pale girl beside the black haired boy muttered sourly, her face and school uniform hidden by the black hoodie she wore near constantly because of her father. He smirked and nudged her with his elbow playfully, earning a sharp look at him in return.

“Not everyone needs to be a workaholic like you, Gray.” Ritsuka grinned at the faint blush of embarrassment from the girl, to which she ducked her head back into her study book to avoid looking at him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, the sounds of his friends chatter and the train car’s rattling as it tore down the rails forming a familiar cacophony that strangely soothed him. They were all in their final year of high school, having known each other since primary school and grown up together, so the little quirks of his friends were as familiar to him as the back of his hand. Gray El-Melloi, for example, was a shy girl who always got embarrassed easily, especially when someone complimented her face; a feature of her that she had been conditioned to be ashamed of by her father years ago, but Ritsuka and the others had been doing their best to break through it for her.

Speaking of quirks, he mentally counted down from five after he heard Shirou make a crude remark about something Rin had worn around him. He hit one just before a smack was heard and he began chuckling to himself when Shirou let out a pained groan of apology; Rin wasn’t one to let comments like that slide even from her boyfriend. The train, in the meantime, slowed to a stop as the PA system announced the station-Ritsuka’s stop. He stood up from his seat and shouldered his bag, bidding his friends good-bye (and agreeing to go to karaoke with Hakuno and Gray the next day since there was no school) before stepping off the train and moving toward the station’s exit.

Stepping into the underground walkway, he made his way through the throng of people waiting for, entering or exiting trains. The route was well traveled, imprinted in his mind after so many years of following the same path to the same inevitably empty home. His feet carried him out of the walkway and to the sidewalk, then to the apartment building not a block away from the station entrance, the noise of the cars and the crowd of people fighting to get to their destination all familiar to him and present right until he broke away from the crowd and into the lobby of the apartment building.

As the door closed behind Ritsuka, the sounds of the outside dimmed suddenly and he was alone in the warm colored, sparsely furnished but otherwise empty lobby of his apartment building. His journey up the stairs to the second floor was quiet and uneventful, the sounds of his footsteps his only companions on the lonely journey to the door of his family’s apartment. Unlocking and pushing the door open, he was greeted by the darkened living room and kitchen of his home, the only source of light was the light of the setting sun streaming through the balcony door.

Ritsuka heaved a heavy sigh and kicked the door closed, his shoes quickly following before he idly locked the door and began walking into his room with his schoolbag hung limply from his shoulder. His parents were most likely working late again, he rarely saw them these days from how often they worked he wasn’t surprised when all he saw of them was when they were getting ready for work in the mornings. All that remained for him today was his homework and then whatever he felt like doing for the rest of the day. “Maybe I’ll give Gray a call, see how her night has been.” He mused to himself as he entered his clean, spartan bedroom. It was not at all the bedroom of a normal hormonal teenage boy, but it suited him fine since he was going to move out inside of a year for university.

He dropped his bag next to his desk and unbuttoned his school blazer, draping it on his desk chair before he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. “Okay, nap first. Homework later.” Ritsuka mumbled to himself before yawning loudly and flopping onto his neatly made bed. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress, sleep slowly overtaking him even as he found it strange-he hardly ever felt this tired after school, so why was he so tired now?

His consciousness faded into blackness, his question remaining unanswered...

* * *

“We have to do something, Gawain!” The quiet, unfamiliar voice of a young woman reached Ritsuka’s ears, stirring him into wakefulness slowly. His bed was hard now, uncomfortably so and there was a breeze against him-had he left his bedroom window open? And why was his bed so bumpy? Why did it feel like he was touching grass instead of his sheets?

“Well, what do you suggest, Kyrielight?” A firmer voice belonging to a man responded, equally as unfamiliar as the first. Confusion pushed Ritsuka awake and he opened his eyes quickly, only to wince and narrow them quickly as harsh sunlight from above met his retina. Wait, sunlight?

Carefully now, he opened his eyes again and was met with the strangest two people he had ever seen; one blonde male, most likely in his early twenties and garbed in silver armor like a medieval European knight with a green cloak draped over his shoulders and a single sheathed sword hung from his belt. The other was a light pink haired girl, more close to his age, but wearing black armor instead and a purple half-skirt that hung from the back of her waist and fell past her knees. What drew his attention to her more than her compatriot was not the slender sword at her hip but the large black cross-shield she seemingly held with ease.

The girl noticed he was awake first, smiling sweetly at him and extending a hand to him immediately. “I’m glad you’re awake sir. My fellow knight and I were worried you had departed this life.” Ritsuka’s face scrunched together in confusion, had he been kidnapped and thrown into some LARP session as a joke? Who in this day and age referred to someone as a knight unironically and with a straight face? “Sir? Is something amiss?” The young woman frowned, undoubtedly noticing Ritsuka’s reactions.

“Perhaps he is unwell, Kyrielight. Time exposed to the elements may have addled his senses.” The man spoke bluntly, a hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword as he looked at Ritsuka sympathetically. “From his looks, he appears to be a Far Easterner. He may not understand us and believe we to be common bandits.” Now that the man mentioned it, Ritsuka noticed their lips were moving oddly-clearly they weren’t speaking Japanese, but Ritsuka himself was monolingual so why was he able to understand them?

The young woman pulled her hand back and straightened to face her companion, a look of concern decorating her admittedly cute face. “Even so Gawain, we cannot simply leave him here! What kind of knights would we be if we simply left a young man on the side of the road when we are meant to protect the people of Camelot?” Her protestations fell to the side as Ritsuka flagged on one word she had uttered. Camelot. He was familiar with it, of course, but he knew it was simply a place of legend, like the Garden of Eden or the Fountain of Youth-fanciful, fantastical places that just didn’t exist.

He sat up slowly and looked around-he was in a grassy field beside a dirt road, not a building in sight and only a handful of trees dotting the landscape. He then focused on the two people before him now and nearly jumping when two vertical banners appeared in the air beside them with a verbal curse of surprise. The two strangers returned their attention to him, both asking if he was alright (they had apparently understood him even though he was certain he spoke Japanese), but he was more worried about the floating banners beside them.

**Gawain Lothian [KRT]**

**< Knight of the Sun>**

**Level 50 Saber**

**Health Points: 13,845**

**Stamina: 100**

**Faction: Camelot**

**Mash Kyrielight [KRT]**

**< Knight Successor>**

**Level 25 Shielder**

**Health Points: 6,791**

**Stamina: 100**

**Faction: Camelot**

Ritsuka’s eyes widened as he saw the banner’s details, earning a suspicious look from the man, Gawain, and a befuddled one from the pink haired girl Mash. “Who...what am I seeing?!” Ritsuka muttered in quiet panic, slowly rising to his feet as his gaze switched between the two banners and two armored individuals.

Gawain relaxed after a quiet moment and chuckled to himself. “Ah, I see now. He is seeing our displays.” Mash’s confusion was matched only by Ritsuka’s, both of them looking at the older man for an explanation. He ignored the looks however and simply bowed at the waist toward Ritsuka, an arm coming across his chest as he did so. “Forgive me and my companion, Magus. It has been some time since one of your own has emerged from the fog, so I did not expect you to be one.”

Ritsuka and Mash just blinked at the bowing knight, silent confusion reigning supreme between the two after the blonde male finished his respectful apology. Finally Ritsuka broke the silence, giving voice to the thought that came to the forefront of his mind, the one question that rose to the very top amidst a million others. “What?”

[END]


	2. Magical Fairy Illya, at your service!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods, I hate when everything happens all at once. My laptop got busted, my phone's battery permanently died on me and all of my notes and stories got wiped. On top of that, all this quarantining started happening making anything outside difficult around my area.

"Hello, Master~!"

The cheery, innocent voice caught the knights and their Magus guest off guard. Said Magus had, mere seconds prior, been looking through the summonable interface he could conjure with a downward swipe through the air. He had been hunting through the menus for...well, anything that could help him understand what had happened to him to end up in what was apparently the English countryside as the two knights were escorting him. He had seen an icon labeled 'Help', so he had made the logical choice of tapping it-which resulted in a small cloud of pink smoke exploding in front of him and a new addition to their troupe.

"My name is Illyasviel and it is my pleasure to serve as your fairy guide, but you can just call me Illya!" The same addition that just happened to look like a miniature human girl in a pink Magical Girl-esque outfit, perhaps half a meter in height with (relatively) long blonde hair and dark red eyes. A pair of translucent wings fluttered behind her as she bobbed about in the air, leaving a trail of sparkling glitter behind her that disappeared after a few seconds. The girl seemed inordinately happy to see Ritsuka, if the large grin decorating her features were anything to go by, leaving him uncertain how he should react.

"My...what?" Ritsuka's head was spinning already; was this a crappy anime or something all of a sudden?

The floating girl huffed and folded her arms, a petulant frown cutting across her childish face. "Your fairy guide, dumb-dumb! You pushed the 'Help' button in your menu, so here I am." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mash shot Gawain an uncertain look, clearly put off by the sudden appearance of the fairy creature, though Gawain shook his head at some unasked question of hers. He instead gestured for the black garbed woman to follow him as he took several steps away-doing his best to give Ritsuka privacy on the open road.

Ritsuka withered slightly under the pouty red eyes, he didn't even know where to start with his questions. "Um...what...what the hell is going on?" He muttered, leaning toward the fairy even as he felt stupid for doing so. A part of him was determined to list this as some kind of very elaborate prank, but the floating menus he could summon? The magically appearing fairy girl? None of that was realistically possible!

"What do you mean?" Illya seemed put-off by the question, clearly not expecting it. "Do you not know how a game works?" An innocently asked question, but one he immediately flagged on.

"What do you mean 'game'?" Ritsuka's voice was conspiratorial now, his eyes switching from the strange fairy to the two knights who seemed to be in deep conversation themselves.  
"Uh...the video game you're in?" Illya's wings drooped slightly when she saw no flicker of recognition. "Oh dear...you really are a clueless one." Illya groaned softly before she shook her head and planted her hands on her hips, her voice taking on a monotonous quality as she spoke next, "You are in the Massively Multiplayer Online game, Grand Order, with over nine million players from all over the globe." She took in a deep breath, annoyance written all over her features. "You are a Magus from the mystical land of Chaldea and have been sent to France to begin your training to attain-what now?" Illya stopped herself when Ritsuka slowly raised a hand, imitating as if he were still in class.

"I have a lot of questions first, but we...are in Camelot. Not France." It was, admittedly, a very minor quibble all things considered, but Ritsuka decided to take things one step at a time and address each problem slowly.

Illya blinked at him one, then a second time. Then a third.

"What? How?! You shouldn't even be here yet!" Illya began panicking, swinging her head around now as if something was coming after her. "This is a level 20 zone, it-you're still level 1?!" Illya squealed when she took another look at Ritsuka, deciding now to access the character data of her Magus for the first time. "How did you even get here, you need to go through the prologue and then-you haven't done the prologue yet?!" Her voice climbed a higher octave, causing Ritsuka to wince and lean away from the shrill pixie. Fairy, whatever. Nothing she was saying made any sense to him to begin with.

"I don't have any idea what you are going on about!" Ritsuka grunted, causing Illya to stop her screaming and give him a bewildered look. "Those two woke me up down the road just a few minutes ago, okay? The last thing I remember was going to bed in...well, I guess the real world, and then I wound up here in...a video game? I guess?" Ritsuka shrugged, completely clueless as to anything that was happening.

"You...don't have any idea? About anything?" A shake from Ritsuka's head elicited a groan the floating girl. "Okay...okay, let me...let me do some searching. There has to be some kind of mod or server admin that we can get to help." Illya folded her arms again and bowed her head slightly, silence falling over the pair as Ritsuka stood awkwardly, waiting for something. Scarcely a moment passed before Illya lifted her head, shock and fear residing in her eyes now, but she didn't speak.

"...Illya...?" Ritsuka asked after another moment of pregnant silence.

"There....there isn't anyone." Illya muttered softly, almost to herself. "No admins, no moderators, no...no players, not even a server is listed." Illya placed her hands on her forehead and began shaking. "What is going on? You don't have a log out button, you were thrown into an intermediate map at random, n-none of this makes any s-sense." Her voice was quivering, as if she were about to burst into tears at the drop of a hat.

Ritsuka didn't know what to do, what the right move here was. Sure, he had some experience with crying girls-Gray had broken down around him a few times after the pressures at home got too much for her-but this was beyond anything he had dealt with before. Besides, who knew how Illya felt? Did she even feel like a normal person-was she even a person or was she a computer program in this world? Did this world even behave like the real world or was he in some computer generated virtual reality controlled by some maniac?

"Magus, is aught amiss?" Gawain's voice brought Ritsuka out of his delirious inner thoughts before they could spiral any further and trigger some kind of anxiety attack. The blonde knight held a concerned look as he approached, his younger companion nowhere to be seen.  
"Ah no. We just..." Ritsuka trailed off when he realized he couldn't really explain anything Illya had revealed. But what could he say to the older man?

"Master...Master is suffering from amnesia, sir knight." Illya spoke up quickly, sniffling slightly before she turned around and forcing a smile on her face. "He cannot remember anything save his own name, I'm afraid." Gawain's face fell, clearly he wasn't pleased at the news but it was a convenient excuse for Ritsuka not being aware of anything in this world.  
"Ah...my condolences for the loss of your memory, Magus." Gawain murmured quietly, bowing at the waist slightly, a hand placed against his metal breastplate.

"It's alright, I guess? You can't really miss something if you don't remember it in the first place, right?" Ritsuka rubbed his cheek uncertainly, watching Illya as she floated to his side. "If I can ask, where is Mash?"

"I sent Kyrielight to scout ahead. The wilds are dangerous, after all, and it wouldn't not do for you to fall to harm. She could use the boost to her confidence in her skills, after all." Gawain rose and turned to continue down the path they had been traveling before. "Shall we continue? I anticipate you and your fairy guide will have much to discuss in the meantime." Ritsuka just nodded and followed the blonde knight as he began to travel the dirt path again.

He waited a few moments, the gears in his brain turning as he let a few meters grow between him and the older, more regal male before he looked at Illya who was floating beside him quietly. She felt his gaze and turned to meet his eyes curiously as he spoke, "Illya, you have information on the basics of this...game world?" His voice was quiet so Gawain wouldn't hear, but Illya heard him clearly and she nodded quickly. "Good. Give me the rundown. If I'm going to be stuck in this world for now, then I better learn how it works." Ritsuka's voice was determined, steady despite the literal world changing revelation that had been dealt to him. He needed to work fast, and Illya was his best chance to live until he could find a way back to his world.

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was okay, I'm trying to work on all of my other stories to get back any kind of lost progress, but I'm writing this on a crappy, outdated IPad. Yeesh.
> 
> Doing my best to recover anything I can, but this kinda took the wind out of my sails for writing. I'm working to get past this as best I can though, just hang in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this idea has been plaguing me since I started trying to write some tasty Umu smut in time for Valentine's Day last night, and eventually I had to tear off onto this new project as more ideas started emerging. I see potential for this, but I want to take it slow to get it good and juicy. Things will be explained slowly of course, given the nature of this little AU, so give me time.
> 
> That said, it's my first time doing something like this, so I'm gonna make a lot of rookie errors. I'm going to do my best to correct them before posting, but given my personal life it makes things a little tricky at present. Especially given that I've apparently traded my manic depressive episodes with frequent bouts of insomnia. Yay!


End file.
